foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Website
Please see Fan website for information about ''Forever Knight-related fan sites.'' A website (also spelled web site) is a collection of related web pages, images, videos, sound files, or other digital assets that are addressed with a common domain name or IP address. A website is hosted on a computer system known as a web server. A website is hosted on at least one web server, accessible via the Internet or a private local area network. A web page (also spelled webpage) is a document, typically written in plain text interspersed with formatting instructions of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML, XHTML). A webpage may incorporate elements from other websites with suitable markup anchors, commonly referred to as "links". Webpages are accessed and transported with the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The user's web browser uses its HTML markup instructions to display the page content onto a terminal. The pages of a website can usually be accessed from a simple Uniform Resource Locator (URL) called the homepage. The URLs of the pages organize them into an internal hierarchy. However, the links between them provide the reader with a perceived site structure, and guide navigation of the site. All publicly accessible websites collectively constitute the World Wide Web. This was created in 1990 by CERN engineer Tim Berners-Lee. On 30 April 1993, CERN announced that the World Wide Web would be free for anyone to use. Types of websites There are many varieties of website, each specializing in a particular type of content or use; and they may be arbitrarily classified in any number of ways. The following are types of website relevant to fandom and, in particular, Forever Knight fandom: * Archive site: a site used to preserve valuable electronic content threatened with extinction. An example is the Internet Archive, which since 1996 has preserved billions of old and new web pages. * Blog (web log): a site generally used to post online diaries which may include discussion forums. * Content site: a site whose business is the creation and distribution of original content. * Corporate website: a site used to provide background information about a business, organization, or service (such as a television network). * E-commerce site (electronic commerce): a site offering goods and services for online sale and enabling online transactions for such sales. * Community site: a site where persons with similar interests communicate with each other, usually by chat or message boards (such as MySpace or Facebook). * Forum: a site where people discuss various topics. * Information site: a site that contains content that is intended to inform visitors. * Mirror site: a site that is a complete reproduction of another website. * Personal homepage: a site run by an individual or a small group (such as a faction) that contains any content that the individual or group wishes to include. These are usually uploaded using a web hosting service. * Social networking site: a site where users can communicate with one another and share media, such as pictures, videos, music, blogs, etc. with other users. * Wiki site: a site which is collaboratively edited by users (for example, Wikipedia or Wikia sites such as the Forever Knight Wiki). ::Adapted from the Wikipedia article on websites. Category:Terms